MisTime
by La Epster
Summary: UPDATED What do you do when you have the score of “Ragtime” stuck in your head? Why you force the characters of Les Miserables to perform it. Warning for slash, reversed gender roles, and revered race roles. Please Review but no Flames.
1. In which Grantaire Offends La Epster

Mis-time by La Epster

A/N: I do not own Les Miserables or Ragtime…but boy do I wish I did. I have to do this one because it is so much like Les Mis. Big Slash and reversed gender role warning. Also, if Grantaire's misunderstanding about why he should not come out in blackface makes you uncomfortable, do not read this fan fiction. Reversed race roles are in this as well since the only two characters who have ever been played by a person who looks remotely black (National Tour that is) are Eponine and Fantine. Anyway, enjoy. Please review but no flames

Chapter One- In which Joly is scared and Grantaire offends La Epster deeply

It was a dark and stormy night in Salt Lake City when the characters of Les Miserables suddenly appeared on a stage. They were all confused, except Grantaire who was drunk. Suddenly, a light came on and Joly saw her and screamed.

"Oh no! It's La Epster!"

Eponine and Enjolras screamed as well. The other characters were simply confused more. La Epster walked over to Joly.

"Thank you for the kind introduction, Joly. I'm feeling so much love from you."

"Mademoiselle!" Javert demanded. "I demand to know where we are at once!"

La Epster smiled. "You are on the set for the musical Ragtime."

"Oh no… I have a bad feeling about this," Enjolras said.

"You have been brought here to perform in the musical 'Ragtime'," La Epster said proudly causing Eponine, Joly, and Enjolras to scream again.

"Let's run while we still can!" Joly cried.

"What's so bad about her?" asked Cosette.

"Well, she makes us do stuff we really don't want to do!" Enjolras said.

"Yes, but don't a lot of authors do that?" Grantaire asked. "I've been made almost sober before…" With that, Grantaire shuddered.

"Listen to me. I have the cast list." La Epster stated as she pulled out a list. The cast went something like this:

Little Boy/Edgar: Gavroche

Father: Thenardier

Mother: Fantine

Younger Brother: Marius

Granfather: Bahorel

Henry Ford/ New Rochelle Ensemble: Montparnasse

J. P. Morgan/ New Rochelle Ensemble: Babet

Evelyn Nesbit: Cosette

Coalhouse Walker Jr.: Enjolras

Sarah: Grantaire

Booker T. Washington: Combeferre

Sarah's Friend: Eponine

Tateh: Jean Val Jean

Willie Conklin: Javert

Little Girl: Azelma

Harry Houdini: Lesgles

Emma Goldman: Madame Thenardier

New Rochelle Ensemble/ Jewish and Italian Immigrants: Brujon, Claquesous, Bishop of Digne

Harry K Thaw: Bamatabois

Stanford White: Fauchelevant

Bridgit: Toussaint

Harlem Ensemble/ Haitian Immigrants: Feuilly, Joly, Jean Prouvaire, Courfeyrac,

Coalhouse Walker III: Navet.

At reading the list, Gavroche and Navet began to complain about typecasting. Grantaire raised his hand.

"La Epster?"

"Yes?"

"Who is Sarah?"

"She is Coalhouse Walker Jr.'s lover and a member of the Harlem Ensemble."

Enjolras shuddered as Grantaire smiled. Then Grantaire had another question.

"What's the Harlem Ensemble?"

"They are the black cast members who live in Harlem."

Grantaire nodded and ran quickly off the stage. Eponine sighed as he ran off. Joly walked over to her. He had not told anyone but he felt Eponine had potential to be beautiful and he loved her for her courage as well. He decided to try and win over Eponine.

"What is it, Eponine?"

"Well, since Marius is married now, I think I'm gonna try someone else… like Grantaire."

Joly snickered a bit. Eponine had no idea about Grantaire's feelings toward Enjolras. He decided to just let her find out on her own. Soon, Grantaire came running back, covered in black shoe polish. La Epster screeched.

"What on EARTH do you think you're doing, Grantaire?" She cried out.

"Well, I wanted to look the part," He said. His lips were painted a bright red… he sort of resembled a drunk Al Jolson.

La Epster rushed him offstage to clean him off while telling him how deeply offended she way and asking him what possessed him to do something that would offend the African American Authoress. She returned back with a confused Grantaire.

"Okay, everyone. Now that we all know who we are, I want to start this play. You can use your own names in place of character names if you want."

The miserable group groaned as they went off the stage. La Epster grabbed her laptop and began to type all that was said. This was going to be a long night.

A/N: So there we have it. The first chapter is complete. Please review but no flames


	2. In Which We Learn Ragtime Has Too Much E...

Chapter Two- In which We learn that "Ragtime" has too much exposition.

A/N: I have decided after trying to write out the entire scenes and staying up half the night when I should be sleeping so I can take my AP test and get at least a four that I will mostly focus on the things that happen to Grantaire and Enjolras and follow their little journey and how it parallels Sarah and Coalhouse's journey. Anything else that was humorous onstage will be added. I do not own Les Miserables or Ragtime.

Gavroche entered and stood center stage. He saw a projector and turned it upstage. The light projected onto the scrim and moving silhouettes appeared. Gavroche turned out toward the audience.

"_In 1902, Father built a house on Broadview Avenue…"_

As Gavroche said his monologue, the New Rochelle cast member began to enter slowly. They stood behind him still in their poses.

"_The skies were blue and hazy_

_Rarely a storm_

_Barely a chill_

_La La La La La…" _The New Rochelle Ensemble sang.

As they sang, Thenardier, Fantine, Marius, and Bahorel entered. The silhouettes still moved behind them. Thenardier and Fantine delivered their speeches. Marius began his.

"_Marius Pontmercy was a genius at explosives-"_

He was answered by a laugh from the silhouettes. He continued on. As he and Bahorel delivered their speeches, one of the silhouettes tripped and fell, causing a domino effect behind them.

"Grantaire!" One of the silhouettes yelled. A nervous laugh answered it.

"_The skies were gently tinted_

_Lavender, pink_

_Lemon and Lime."_ The New Rochelle ensemble sang.

"_Ladies with parasols."_ Fantine sang.

"_Fellows with tennis balls."_ Marius sang.

"_There were gazebos_

_And there were no Negroes"_

At this, the Harlem Ensemble entered cheering. Joly and Grantaire entered dressed in drag.

"_And every thing was Ragtime!"_ The Harlem Ensemble sang.

Enjolras walked over to a piano that was set stage left and began to pretend to play it.

"_In Harlem, men and women dance and reveled to the music of Marc Enjolras. This was a music that was theirs and no one elses." _He said.

Grantaire walked over to the piano and struggled to get on top of it. He laid on it in a way that he thought was seductive but was actually very disturbing.

"_One man thought Enjolras was playing just for him. His name was Grantaire._

Combeferre entered and stood in front of the Harlem ensemble and delivered his speech. La Epster decided this show had too much exposition and began to skip through, hoping the readers knew prologue of Ragtime well enough. Simply put though, Jean Valjean, Azelma, and the immigrants told their background, Lesgles attempted a trick Houdini once did only to get trapped even more so he said his whole speech hanging upside down until he passed out, Montparnasse and Babet got in a fight while delivering lines about Social Darwinism, Madame Thenardier scared the entire cast with her speech about capitalist pigs, and Cosette showed the ditzy stereotype that a lot of people have for her while acting as Evelyn Nesbit, the woman whose eccentric husband, Bamabatois, killed her ex-lover, Champamathieu, and now the murder was the "cime of the century"... in 1906... The cast ended the song and the lights went out. The sound of general commotion was heard.

For the interest of the Authoress, we shall now follow the story of Grantaire and Enjolras since Thenardier, Valjean, Azelma, Marius, Fantine, and Gavroche actually pulled off the scene correctly, therefore not making it amusing. As kind of a review, Thenardier is leaving for the North Pole with Admiral Perry. Fantine (reluctantly) sang him a love song wishing him well. Valjean and Azelma left Latvia to come to America after Azelma's mother died.

Meanwhile backstage, Enjolras laid down on the floor. His eyes were closed. Grantaire decided to watch him. He stood directly over him and looked down. Enjolras sensed he was being watched, opened his eyes, and screamed because by this time, Grantaire was looking him directly in his eyes with his face close to his. Enjolras kicked Grantaire between his legs and rolled out from under him before the drunkard in a dress collapsed.

Enjolras stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at Grantaire who was moaning in pain. Deep down, where he would never admit it, he had always felt something for the drunkard. He looked at the brunette who was writhing on the floor howling like a dying beagle and sent the thought from his mind.

Grantaire was in excruciating pain. His beloved Apollo had kicked him and didn't come to help him up. Grantaire whined and flipped over, looking at Enjolras. Oh how he loved him. His bright blue eyes glared at him and his short, raven-black hair was tussled about his head. Grantaire forgot his pain and smiled. Enjolras turned away and Grantaire sighed.

As the scene currently being played out ended, Cosette was getting ready in the catwalks to enter on the swing. Marius was about to enter from below to carry on a scene. The scene ended and the music for "Crime of the Century" started. The swing began to lower.

"_La la la la la la la la la_

_Whee!_

_Your honor,_

_I was once the lady friend of Fauchevelant_

_He's a famous architect…"_

As Cosette sang, she began to swing back and forth. Marius was up in a balcony. Cosette began to get a little hyperactive wither swinging.

"_Marius loved Cosette. He went to every show and sat I the balcony, hoping his goddess would see him. One night he almost fell! Cosette caught sight of him and smiled. Suddenly life was full of delicious possibilities!"_ Marius said.

As the song got nearer to ending, Cosette got a little too hyperactive with her swinging and the law of inertia took control.

"… _Now she's the girl on the swing!_

_Whee!"_

Cosette went flying off the stage screaming. She landed in Eponine's arms.

Now Eponine had been talking to Azelma about Grantaire. Azelma was making fun of her and Eponine's arms were outstretched in her frustration. When Cosette landed in her arms, Eponine looked at her and then simply dropped her on her rear. Cosette brushed her self off and stalked back onstage angrily.

Marius ran up to Cosette.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Eponine just dropped me… that's all…" Cosette said.

"Go on with the scene!" La Epster yelled.

"_You're the boy from the theatre! You've been to every performace. You deserve a reward."_

Cosette leaned over and kissed Marius a little more passionately than the script called for. La Epster yelled at them to break it up since happy couples made her sick.

"_There is that what you wanted?"_

"_I love you, Cosette."_

"_Could you repeat that for the press?"_

"_No… I really love you, Cosette."_

"_I'm sorry but I could never love anyone as poor, or thin, or as nice as you. I'll smile at you in the balcony tomorrow night, if I haven't forgotten you already…"_

Marius stared at Cosette. She saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"Marius, It's only a play. I still love you!"

Marius smiled and exited. The scene changed to the house.

Meanwhile, Grantaire was getting ready to enter. He looked down at his feet. Joly walked over to him.

"You okay, mon ami?"

"Yeah… It's just that… Enjolras…"

"Oh…"

"What do I do about it, Joly?"

Joly thought for a minute. He then smiled.

"Grantaire, I have an idea… When you are performing, break his heart. Make him see the error of his ways. If it works, you will have Enjolras as a lover in no time."

Grantaire smiled. He got ready for his entrance again. Enjolras would have a broken heart… and then he would love him…

A/N: Thus concludes another chapter of Mis Time. I hope no one gets offended. Please Review but no flames.


	3. In which Chaos Ensues

Chapter Three- In Which The Immigrants cannot speak their native languages and we find out that only Eponine can dance out of all of the Harlem Ensemble.

A/N: I'm skipping around in a lot of this again. I hope this doesn't offend anyone. Again, a slash warning. I don't own Les Miserables or Ragtime. Please review but no flames.

As a recap since Grantaire actually did something right. After Gavroche called Cosette the Harlot of Babylon, Fantine found a black baby buried in her garden. She called a doctor and the police who brought Grantaire, revealing that it was his… her… his… son and that he had buried him. They threatened jail for Grantaire and an orphanage for the baby, but Fantine, being so kind hearted since Thenardier had left on a boat with Admiral Perry to the North Pole, took Grantaire and the baby in. We rejoin our miserable heroes as Valjean, Azelma, and the immigrants arrive at Ellis Island.

Well, the words that came out of the mouths of the "immigrants" should not be written here because some were not very appropriate and others just were gibberish. The only one who knew any of the languages (Which were Haitian, Russian, and Italian) was Jean Prouvaire (Who knew Italian and was angry at the fact that he had to speak Haitian, a language he didn't know). Well, the chaos of that moment was even more ruined by the second silhouette moment in which the domino effect started in front of the scrim as the immigrants tried to cycle around it doing poses. Valjean showed the relevance of using the silhouettes by explaining that that was what he was selling as an immigrant trying to succeed. Madame Thenardier tried to get him to join in her movement against capitalist America. Valjean refused and attacked a man who tried to buy Azelma.

As that scene ended, Jean Prouvaire, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Feuilly rolled on the piano as Joly and Eponine entered with Enjolras, each linking arms with him.

"_His name was Marc Enjolras"_ The ensemble sang.

"_Was a native of St. Louis some years before."_ Sang Jean Prouvaire.

"_When he heard the music of Scott Joplin"_ Joly sang

"_In St. Louis."_ Feuilly added.

"_Bought himself some piano lessons workin' as a stevedore."_ Eponine sang, showing off her suddenly soulful, contralto voice hoping to impress Grantaire.

By this time Enjolras was seated at the piano as the rest of the Ensemble sat around him.

"_Here was a music that truly inspired him."_ Courfeyrac sang.

"_Dancers required him."_ Joly and Eponine sang.

"_Club Owners hired him"_ Courfeyrac, Jean Prouvaire, Combeferre, and Feuilly sang.

"_The strivers of Harlem respected and admired him,"_ The ensemble sang.

"_For turning Harlem into Art."_ Combeferre sang.

"_But Enjolras had a broken heart." _Enjolras sang.

The rest of the Ensemble showed pity… or tried to without laughing.

"_The Good Lord looked down, and saw me lonely and loveless, and said to himself, 'I'm putting Grantaire in Enjolras' life."_ Enjolras said.

Joly smiled. If his plan worked, Grantaire would be happy with Enjolras and he could get Eponine.

"_And he did," _Enjolras sang. The Ensemble made a general noise of approval as Enjolras pretended to change the tune of the song. "_This wasn't a woman. This was… a… man… A drunken man… Now 'Jolras loved this drunkard, but not wisely and not too well… He left me without a word or a trace… There was no pity for me…_"

"_None whatsoever, 'Jolras_ ,"Joly said ala one of the women on "Maury" or "Jerry Springer".

"_Now he is haunting me_

_Just like a melody_

_The only song I seem to know._

_Grantaire my life has changed_

_Grantaire I miss you so_

_Grantaire I did you wrong_

_Grantaire where did you go?_

_And then this morning… the miracle happened! I found out where he is! And I'm gonna do my best to see he take me back! Ladies and Gentlemen! The Getting' Ready Rag!"_

The piano somehow got offstage as the cast began clapping. Eponine was the only one clapping on the beat. Soon, they started to dance, an effort met with little success. The boys ended up tangled on the floor as Eponine and Enjolras were the only ones able to continue the dance. Eponine, realizing that Combeferre had been incapacitated, ran off to get Enjolras' new hat. She spun it to him and he did an impressive hat twirl getting it onto his head.

"_Think of what a better man he'll see when Monsieur Montparnasse puts me at the wheel of a Model T!"_

Well, nothing too eventful happened in the next scene (unfortunately because La Epster was sure that the dead French people who couldn't handle the Getting' Ready Rag couldn't possibly do the dances with heavy machinery) but somehow… somehow they pulled off the scene in the Ford Auto Plant.The next scene established both the newfound friendship of Valjean and Fantine and Gavroche and Azelma but also it established the hatred between the firemen on the way to Fantine's home and Enjolras.

Grantaire soon entered, cradling the baby.

"_Ooh ooh_

_Ooh Ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Daddy played piano_

_Played it very well_

_Music from those hands could catch you like a spell_

_He could make you love him_

'_Fore the tune was done_

_You have your daddy's hands…_

_You are your daddy's son."_

Enjolras stood by the curtain and looked out at Grantaire. He felt pity for the drunkard as well as that feeling that he had tried so hard to fight.

"_Daddy Never knew that you were on your way…_

_He had other… ladies…_

_And other tunes to play._

_When he up and left me_

_I just up and run_

_Only thing in my head…_

_You are your daddy's son._

_Couldn't hear no music.._

_Couldn't see no light_

_Grantaire, he was frightened,_

_Crazy from the fright._

_Tears without no comfort_

_Screams without no sound_

_Only Darkness and pain_

_The anger and pain_

_The blood and the pain-"_

Grantaire paused a second reflecting on the image and winced. "Eugh."

"_I buried my heart in the ground_

_In the ground!_

_When I buried you in the ground._

He felt a tear threaten to spill from his eye as Grantaire's deep baritone sailed through the air. He could hear sadness in Grantaire's voice as he sang. Enjolras bit his lower lip and looked away.

"_Daddy played piano…_

_bet he's playin' still_

_Grantaire can't forget him…_

_Don't suppose I will…_

_God wants no excuses…_

_I have only one…_

_You have your daddy's hands_

_Forgive me…_

_You are your daddy's son…"_

Grantaire began to cry softly into the "baby". Enjolras wiped away a tear and prepared to enter. Grantaire went stage left, handing the baby to Fantine. Enjolras entered from stage right and "knocked" on the "door". Fantine answered.

"_Hello. I'm looking for a man of color by the name of Grantaire. He is said to reside n one of these houses."_

"_I'll go in and see if he'll come out." Fantine said._

Gavroche took the baby from her and showed him to Enjolras as Fantine went to get Grantaire.

"_This is the Grantaire's baby… You want a cookie?"_ Gavroche said. "That must be the most random line-"

La Epster cleared her throat. Enjolras cradled his and Grantaire's son. Fantine went to Grantaire.

"_Grantaire, you have a caller. A Monsieur Enjolras-"_

"_Send him away… Please…"_ Grantaire said desperately.

"_Well, that's the most you've said this whole time… Very well."_ Fantine said as she left Grantaire and went to Enjolras. "_Grantaire won't see you now. Good day."_

"_Very Well… thank you madame… Tell him I'll be back next week!"_

"_Such was the coming of the colored man in the car to Broadview Avenue."_ Bahorel said. He then pondered his last statement. "Why are we calling him 'colored' when-"

La Epster glared at him.

"_Each Sunday he'd come driving _

_Curtains would part,_

_Neighbors would peek._ " The offstage ensemble sang.

"_I'm sorry, Enjolras, but he still won't see you,"_ Fantine said.

"_Well, be sure he gets these flowers."_ Enjolras said, handing her some flowers.

"_Week after week._

_And after weeks of Sundays…"_ The offstage Ensemble sang

"_Sending him off seemed a crime…"_ Fantine sang. She turned to Enojolras. "_Would you like to come in for a while?"_

"_It was the music of something beginning."_

Enjolras spied a piano set center stage. He walked over to it and tested it, playing a scale.

"_Hmm. This piano is badly in need of a tuning."_

"_Yes, we've been bad about that."_ Fantine said.

"_Do you know any coon songs?"_ Bahorel said. "Coon songs? What the h-"

La Epster cut him off with another glare as well as Enjolras.

"_Coon songs are used in minstrel shows. They are performed by men in blackface. This is called 'Ragtime'."_

Enjolras sat and "played". Soon Thenardier entered. Toussaint walked over to him. Thenardier looked very grisly and rough.

"_G-get out of h-here! You d-don't belong h-here!" _She yelled. Fantine and Gavroche came over to him.

"_Father! You've returned!"_ Gavroche said rather unenthusiastically.

"_Sw-sweet Mary… It's the m-master!" _Toussaint gasped. She exited quickly.

As the scene went on, Thenardier found out about Grantaire, Enjolras and the baby and was not too thrilled. Fantine told him how disappointed in him she was and crossed away angrily as Marius entered. The tune Enjolras played began to change.

A/N: The next one will be two different love songs that Grantaire and Enjolras sing to each other. Anyway… Please review but no flames.


	4. In Which Grantaire and Enjolras Sing a L...

Chapter 4- In Which Grantaire and Enjolras Sing a Love Song to Each Other

A/N: This one is also kind of based on a dream I had after listening to "Wheels of a Dream" (The image of the two actors who played Grantaire and Enjolras in 2003 on the National Tour making out while singing this song has not left my mind since). Anyway, I don't own Les Miserables or Ragtime. Please Review but no flames.

Enjolras played softly as Thenardier reflected on what Fantine said.

"_Where have I been_

_How did we change?_

_What is this strange_

_New Music?_

_Say, was I away too long?"_ Thenardier sang.

"_Just like that tune_

_Simple and clear_

_I've come to hear_

_New music_

_Why_

_Why can't you hear it too?" _Fantine sang.

"_His fingers stroke those keys_

_And every note says please_

_And every chord says turn my way."_ Marius sang.

"_I thought I knew what love was_

_But these lovers play_

_New music_

_Haunting me_

_And Somehow taunting me_

_My love was never have as true."_ All three sang, Fantine a little more reluctantly than the others.

"_And I ask myself_

_Why can't I hear it too?"_ Thenardier sang.

"_His fingers stroke those keys_

_And every note says please_

_And every chord says turn my way._

_I thought I knew what love was_

_But these lovers play_

_New music_

_Haunting me_

_And somehow taunting me_

_My love was never half as true."_ The offstage Ensemble sang.

Enjolras realized he was starting to feel the same way as the song was describing. He fought it but still sang the words with that hidden emotion behind it.

"_Grantaire my life has changed_

_Grantaire you gotta see_

_Grantaire we got a son_

_Grantaire come down to me!"_ Enjolras hit the final note passionately and held it as the music decided to crescendo.

Grantaire heard this and felt his heart flutter. He could hear something different in how Enjolras sang it. He looked At Enjolras.

"_You and your music_

_Singing deep in me_

_Making nice to me_

_Saying something so new."_ Grantaire sang, smiling and holding himself in a very "On My Own-ish" way.

"_New music."_ Enjolras sang in counterpoint, secretly loving to hear the drunkard's baritone voice.

"_Changing everything_

_Meaning everything_

_Calling my heart to you"_ Grantaire sang, smiling even bigger.

"_All for you R_

_You, Grantaire"_ Enjolras sang, starting to really mean it.

"_Play that melody_

_Your sweet melody_

_Calling my heart to you."_ Grantaire sang as he started to "leave" the "attic".

"_Just like that tune_

_simple and clear_

_I've come to hear_

_New music_

_Breaking my heart,_

_Opening the door_

_Changing the world_

_New music._

_I'll hear it forever more."_ The offstage ensemble sang as Grantaire and Enjolras ran into each other's embrace. Enjolras felt his heart start to flutter as he held the drunk. He looked down at Grantaire who had the biggest smile on his face. Eponine watched from offstage.

"Joly, do you think that could ever be me in Grantaire's arms?" she asked.

"Umm…" Joly stumbled. "I don't know… He may not-"

"I'm gonna win him over." Eponine said.

Joly slapped his forehead. This was going to be interesting.

The scene changed to a hill in a park. Enjolras was waxing the Model T while Grantaire sat on a blanket holding the baby. He looked at Enjolras.

"_Enjolras, if you keep waxing that car, we'll have nothing to ride home in."_ Grantaire teased. Enjolras smiled back at him. Grantaire's heart fluttered again.

"_Grantaire, this car will take us away from all of this. It will take you, and me, and our son to a better place."_ Enjolras explained.

Grantaire stood up and handed him the baby. Enjolras looked at him as the music started.

"_I see his face._

_I hear his heart beat_

_I look in those eyes_

_How wise they seem._

_Well when he is old enough_

_I will show him America._

_And he will ride_

_On the wheels of a dream._

_We'll go down south"_ Enjolras sang.

"_Go down south," _Grantaire echoed, taking the baby from him and setting him in the basket in the Model T.

"_And see your people"_

"_See my folks," _Grantaire echoed.

"_Won't they take to him…"_ Enjolras said as he brought Grantaire closer to him.

"_They'll take to him"_

"_Like cats to cream._

_Oh we'll travel on from there."_

"_California_

_Or who knows where." _Grantaire sang.

"_And we will ride_

_On the wheels of a dream."_ The two sang looking into each others eyes. Bleary brown eyes met sapphire blue.

"_Oh the wheels are turning for us, R_

_And the times are starting to roll_

_Any man can get where he wants to_

_Long as he's got some fire in his soul!_

_We'll see justice, Grantaire,_

_And plenty of men who will stand up_

_And give us our due!"_ Enjolras sang as he broke from Grantaire and Sang in his "majestic Enjolras standing on the barricade" pose. He then turned back to him and grabbed his hands, singing:

"_Grantaire, it's more than promises_

_Grantaire it must be true!_

_A country that lets a man like me_

_Own a car_

_Raise a child_

_Build a life with you!_

_With you!"_ Enjolras sang, bringing him close to him again.

"_With you!"_ Grantaire sang, coming into Enjolras' embrace.

"_Beyond that road_

_Beyond this lifetime._

_That car full of hope_

_Will always gleam!"_ The two sang as Enjolras held Grantaire close as Grantaire faced the audience. Grantaire turned to face him as Enjolras stroked his hair.

"_With the promise of happiness_

_And the freedom he'll live to know_

_He will travel with head held high_

_Just as far as his heart can go!_

_And he will ride!_

_Our son will ride_

_On the wheels of a dream!"_ The couple harmonized. As the song ended Enjolras and Grantaire smiled and kissed passionately. Enjolras realized that he could never live this down so when they got offstage, he wiped his mouth hard.

"Ugh. I could taste the brandy when I kissed you. Why would La Epster pair us up and make us kiss?" Enjolras yelled.

Grantaire sighed and looked away. Maybe Enjolras didn't really love him. He walked over to a chair and buried his head in his hands. Small sobs escaped his lips. What he didn't see was Enjolras sitting on a chair suppressing a smile and a sigh.

"We even harmonize well," He thought. "No, Enjolras. You know you can't love him… What kind of example would you be?"

Enjolras suddenly began to remembered all of the times that he yelled at the poor drunkard, calling him a disgrace to the Republic, saying he wasn't anything to him. Enjolras looked over at the drunkard who was lifting his head as tears streamed down his face. Enjolras felt his heart rip in half but he hid this feeling with his statue-esque face.

Eponine looked at Grantaire. Now was her chance. She walked over to him and put an arm around him.

"Monsieur Grantaire? What's wrong?" Eponine asked.

"He hates me… He really hates me…" Grantaire whimpered.

"No he doesn't… Who do you think hates you?"

"Enjolras… He yelled at me again… after we sang that song…" Grantaire sobbed.

Eponine hugged him. Enjolras watched this as Joly walked over to him.

"Won't it be funny when she finds out about Grantaire?" Joly laughed.

"What about him?" Enjolras asked, pretending he didn't already know.

"Well, you knew back when we were on the barricades that he was gay, didn't you?"

"WHAT!' Enjolras yelled, pretending he didn't already know.

"Why else do you think he followed you? You know he's too cynical to believe in any cause except getting into your pants," Joly whispered.

Enjolras smiled inwardly. Good, Grantaire really did love him. Maybe after a while, he could take him aside without anyone around and confess his real feelings… but right then seemed a really bad time… A crowd had now grown around the weeping drunk… Rats…

A/N: Next is another scene where it may just be explained so that we can focus on the backstage ordeals of Grantaire and Enjolras. Please Review but no flames.


	5. In Which Enjolras seeks Justice, spellin...

Chapter 5- In Which Madame Thenardier leads a revolt and Enjolras' Car Gets trashed.

A/N: I am going to apologize if this chapter seems a little odd right now. I am currently suffering from a headache (hopefully brought on by the stress of AP testing and not from a tumor or aneurysm). I am going to skip around a bit in this chapter (as usual). Please review but no flames.

Madame Thenardier entered stage right and stood center as Valjean entered stage left with Azelma. Valjean began to act as if he was working at a loom.

"_Comrades! I have just arrvived from Lawrence, Massachusetts, where I met an old friend of mine. He was a poet with scissors and paper but I could barely recognize him!" _Madame Thenardier yelled.

"_We are starving! There are worms in the scraps they feed us!"_ Valjean cried. "_I will not bow down to these mill owners! I will dine on their coffins. My daughter will dance on their graves!"_

"Fun!" Azelma said before she and Valjean exited. The immigrant ensemble entered, shouting to Madame Thenardier.

"_But there is hope, comrades! Six weeks ago, the workers rose up against this tyranny! Italians! Poles! Russian Jews! All workers! Their starving! Their children are dying! But they are holding firm and we must support them!"_ Madame Thenardier yelled as the crowd yelled in approval. Marius entered and stood stage right.

"_It was winter in New York_

_As the snow began to fall_

_And the workman's hall_

_Had not a seat to spare_

_When a young man ducked inside_

_Just to warm himself was all_

_The night that Goldman spoke_

_At union square!"_ Marius sang.

Backstage, Enjolras watched Grantaire still crying into his hands. He wanted to go over to him and hold him in his arms, but he also knew that he had a certain image he had to keep up. He looked out on the stage as Madam Thenardier "led" a "revolt". He smiled inwardly. Madame Thenerdier was almost as good at leading a rebellion as he was… almost. As the show progressed, Madame Thenardier was arrested, the scene changed to Lawrence, Massachusetts, and Valjean loded Azema onto a train to go to safety. Having second thoughts about leaving her alone, he ran to the train and jumped on board with her as the strikers retreated offstage with the police pursuing. Valjean held Azelma as the music for "Gliding" started. He then pulled out a flip book.

"_See the silhouettes_

_It's a little book of silhouettes._

_When you flip the pages they move_

_Look, how nice!_

_This is you on skates_

_Turning pretty figure eights_

_On the smooth cool ice…"_

Enjolras walked over to Grantaire. He contemplated holding him. He began to sing along with Valjean.

"_We are gliding_

_Gliding on a pond._

_Close your eyes_

_Close your eyes_

_We are gliding_

_Gliding far beyond_

_Close your eyes_

_Close your eyes_

_Feel the wind_

_As you pirouette_

_Are you happy yet?_

_Are you happy yet..."_ Both sang, Enjolras absentmindedly, causing Grantaire to look up at him. He was really confused now.

As the song ended and Valjean began making money off of the flip books, Enjolras helped up Grantaire.

"We have to get ready for the next scene, Grantaire." He said as sternly as possible.

Grantaire looked down. Their hands were still clasped. Grantaire picked up the "baby" as they prepared to enter in the Model T.

They were both in it as Eponine watched them. She sighed. She wanted to be in that Model T with Grantaire. Joly was watching Eponine wanting to be in the Model T with her. He smiled imagining her in his arms.

The car drove on stage left as Combeferre entered stage right.

"_And I say to you, Gentlemen, that every race or nation that has ever got upon its feet has done so through persecution…"_ Combeferre said. Javert, Babet, Brujon, and Montparnasse entered.

"_Grantaire. Go down the road and wait."_

"_I'm not gonna leave you, 'Jolras."_

"_Do it, Grantaire."_

Grantaire looked at Enjolras, got out of the car, and exited with the baby. Enjolras rolled down the window.

"_Let me pass."_ He said.

"_Gladly. That'll be twenty-five fran- er- dollars.This is a private toll road!"_ Javert sneered.

"_What? Since when?"_

Since La Epster doesn't feel like typing up racial slurs, she is going to skip what Javert said.

"_Running away?"_ Javert sneered again as Enjolras got out of the car.

"_I'm going to the police. If anyone touches my car while I'm gone, he'll answer to Enjolras."_

"I am the police!" Javert yelled. La Epster glared at him. _"_I mean- _ Tell him Fire Chief Javert sends his regards!"_

"_We must exhibit patience."_ Combeferre said as Enjolras exited and the firemen destroyed his car. "_Self-control. Forbearance. And dwell above hatred and acts of cruelty."_

Combeferre exited as Enjolras and Grantaire reentered. Enjolras went into a damage assessment of the car, including mud splatter, a twenty inch tear in the top, slashed tired, broken windows, etc. etc.

"_Come on, Enjolras… It doesn't matter…"_ Grantaire said.

"_We'll see justice Grantaire_

_And plenty of men_

_Who will stand up_

_And give us our due…"_

Lawyer after Lawyer turned him down. Soon, Fantine, Thenardier, and Marius entered.

"_Justice Grantaire,_

_This is America."_

"_It's too bad that New Rochelle has been represented by this bunch of toughs!"_ Fantine sighed.

"_I'll talk to my lawyer… Not Pontmercy-"_ Thenardier said.

"_That's all it will be! Talk! Talk! TALK!"_ Marius said. "Hey!"

"_The laws the law!_

_The law's been broken!_

_Why should I turn the other cheek?_

_What about justice?"_

"_The bureaucrats and bunglers_

_The attorneys who smiled._

_The clerks and the officials_

_And the forms that were filed._

_So many roads to justice_

_Around the bend_

_And every road a new dead end."_ The Harlem Ensemble sang from offstage.

Enjolras acted enraged, deeply not wanting to say what he was about to.

"_I will not move from where I'm standing_

_Till what's mine is restored to me!_

_I'm not their fool_

_I'm not their nr!_

_I will have what's fairly owed me!_

_And till then, I will not marry!"_

Enjolras exited angrily stage left as Marius and Thenardier exited stage right. Fantine walked over to the dejected Grantaire.

"_We understand Enjolras' outrage. All decent people do."_ Fantine said, trying to be comforting but not helping all that much.

"_He said_

'_Wheels are turning for us, R…"_ Grantaire said reflectively.

"_But I'm sure we can settle this without canceling the wedding…"_ Fantine said, giving up her attempt to make him happy… He was on his own. Fantaine had to go sock Thenardier in the face for the comment he made earlier… Since it is for Matre audiences, I will not write it.

"_He said_

'_Times are starting to roll."_

Fantine took the baby from Grantaire and exited. Grantaire stood center.

"_Well, I know he'll get where he wants to_

'_Cause he's got that fire in his soul_

_Said 'There's justice Grantaire_

_And plenty of men_

_Who will stand up and give us our due._

_Well you'll have your due, 'Jolras._

_Yes you'll have your due."_

Backstage, Enjolras was sitting in his chair waiting to enter. Joly walked over to him.

"You do know what happens next, don't you?"

"No…"

Joly handed him the script Enjolras read it and gasped.

"No…" He said under his breath.

The scene changed to the Vice Presidential Campaign. A crowd entered as Marius stood stage left. The crowd stood stage right as the candidate (Someone vaguely recognizable as Fauchelevant) posed with Babet. Grantaire looked out into the audience.

"_The Vice Presidential Candidtate was in town. The recent assassination of President Mckinley was a lesson to everyone. Security was tight. Guns were going off, everywhere."_ Marius said.

"_I'll tell him:_

_President_

_I am coming to you on behalf_

_Of Marc Enjolras._

_He don't know I'm here, he's much too proud_

_And I ain't much of a talker_

_But president, he need your help sir,_

_You're the only one._

'_Cause 'Jolras_

_He won't marry me_

_Till this thing is done_

_And president,_

_We got a son!"_ Grantaire sang. He then turned towards the crowd. "_President! President!"_

"_He's got a gun!"_ Babet yelled. Several police officers descended on Grantaire and "beat him to death". Grantaire tried to lift himself up but collapsed, "dead". Babet looked around. "I saw a gun…" He said as he and the whole crowd exited.

A/N: Next will be the last chapter of the First Act. Sorry it's so sad… But it'll look up next chapter… Please Review but no flames.


	6. In Which the First Act Ends and Intermis...

Chapter 6- In Which the First Act Ends and Intermission Begins

A/N: Gi-normous slash warning. I do not Own Les Miserables or Ragtime… Please Review but No flames.

Enjolras Entered from Stage Left and Saw Grantaire.

"No!" He cried as he ran to him. He cradled him in his arms as a flashback came into his head.

Cue Flashback

"Do you want your eyes covered."

"No." Enjolras had said.

"Ready Aim-"

"Stop! Vive Le Republique! I belong to it." A sobered Grantaire had cried. He stood next to Enjolras.

"Two in one shot, if you will permit it," He whispered.

Enjolras clasped his hand and began to smile when the bullets hit him. He looked down to see Grantaire, falling on the ground. Enjolras could see peace in the drunkard's eyes as he looked at Enjolras one final time. He smiled at him as death choked him before he could finish his final words.

"Je T'ai-"

End Flashback

Enjolras felt tears starting to stream down his face. He whispered softly.

"Je t'aime aussi, Grantaire." He wept

Grantaire heard this and smiled. The Harlem Ensemble's mournful "Oh" was soon stopped by Eponine's magically soul-ified voice, thanks to La Epster.

"_There's a day of hope_

_May I live to see_

_When our hearts are happy_

_And our souls are free_

_Let the new day dawn_

_Oh Lord I pray_

_We'll never get to heaven_

_Till we reach that day."_

This caused Joly to begin to cry. He to began to flashback to the night of the barricades.

Cue another flashback… sigh…

Joly was patrolling along one of the piles of rubble when he tripped on something. He looked to see the body of a thin gamine. He kneeled and inspected her closely to see that she was the girl who he had helped long ago.

Here we go again. Ready people? Cue another flashback!

Joly was walking toward the café to see a girl, lying in the streets. She was holding a shard of metal in her hand as blood poured from her wrists. Joly had just started his classes so he only knew about simple bandaging. He ran to her and picked her up. He carried her to his flat and laid her on a bed. She was barely alive. Joly began to wash and bandage her. He watched her as she slept. After a bath, she didn't look as bad as she did when he found her but the scars and bruises had disfigured her immensely. Joly knew she had the capability to be beautiful. He stayed by her side for a week as she slept and healed, changing her bandages and bathing her wounds. He smiled at her as she woke up. She looked around and pushed herself up, screaming in pain.

"Ow! What happened? Why am I alive?"

"Well, I saved you, mademoiselle."

"I didn't want to be saved! I wanted to end my miserable life. Anything is better than getting beaten by your father and taken advantage of by…" Eponine trailed off and began to cry. She then stopped abruptly.

"Monsieur, I need to go… If I don't get home-"

"You don't have to… you can stay with me…"

Joly watched her leave on shaky legs. He felt his heart rip in half as the girl left."

End flashback in a flashback.

Joly whimpered as he lifted her up. He walked over to the café to see Gavroche. Gavroche looked at him.

"What have you got there, Joly?"

Joly made the mistake of showing Gavroche the corpse.

"Eponine!" He cried.

"You knew her?"

"She was my sister!"

Joly cried. Gavroche looked at him.

"You loved her, didn't you?"

End Flashback

Eponine adlibbed mournfully as the rest of the Harlem Ensemble sang. Joly almost forgot the words as he heard Eponine's soul-ified voice.. Combeferre and Courfeyrac took Grantaire from Enjolras who looked up with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"_It's a day of peace_

_A day of pride_

_A day of justice_

_We have been denied_

_When a man can live_

_And a child can play_

_We'll never get to heaven_

_Till we reach that day."_

Combeferre and Courfeyrac reentered with a casket. They set it down in front of Enjolras.

"_What they did to him_

_What they took from him_

_He had life in him, Lord._

_He had my baby!_

_Look what they left of him_

_Left of him_

_Left of Grantaire."_ Enjolras sang.

"_He was nothing to them he was a… _Never mind" Madame Thenardier sang.

"_Grantaire…"_

"_Nothing and no one to them"_ Fantine sang, reflecting on her time as a prostitute, being used for men's pleasure to save her daughter. A single tear traced down her cheek.

"_So they beat him_

_And beat him_

_And beat him"_ The three sang

"_A day of peace…"_ The Harlem Ensemble sang.

"_There was blood on the ground!"_ Enjolras growled.

"_A day of pride…"_

"_He was only a gir- man"_ Enjolras, Fantine, Madame Thenardier, and Valjean sang.

"_A day of justice…"_

"_It will happen again"_ Marius sang

"_We have been denied."_

"_It will happen again_

_and again_

_and again!"_ All of the living leads sang.

"_Let the new day dawn_

_Oh Lord."_

"_Why does nobody care?"_ Valjean mused.

"_There is blood in the air!" _Marius and Mme. Thenardier cried.

"_We have voices and souls!"_ Eponine and Joly sang as the cast began to get into "One Day More" formation behind Enjolras with Eponine at the front of the clump.

"_What is wrong with this country?_" Fantine, Valjean, Marius, and Mme. Thenardier sang.

"_She was somebody's child!"_ The New Rochelle/Immigrant Ensemble sang.

"_There are Negroes out there!"_ The Harlem Ensemble sang.

"_There are people out there!_

_Give the people a…"_

Eponine adlibbed over the next part in her soul-ified voice.

"_Day of peace_

_A day of pride_

_A day of justice_

_We have been denied_

_Let the new day dawn_

_Oh Lord_

_I pray!_

_We'll never get to heaven_

_Till we reach that Day!"_ The cast sang strongly, each seeing how somehow the song related to themselves. As the curtain went down, the cast exited. Enjolras searched out Grantaire.

"Grantaire, come with me. We need to talk."

Grantaire followed Enjolras to a room. Enjolras closed the door and turned on the light.

"What is it, Enjolras… Are you going to yell at me?"

"No… Grantaire… My life has changed… I was foolish and I was hiding something all this time… Grantaire… I… I love you."

Grantaire smiled. Enjolras pulled him close and the two kissed passionately.

We will leave them alone for a minute to see that was going on outside of the room. Gavroche had found a yo-yo and was busying himself with it (ie. Doing "Around the World" and other assorted tricks that would injure fellow cast members). He came upon Eponine who was writing on a piece of paper in her serial killer handwriting.

"Hey sis. Whatch doin'?

"I'm writing a love letter."

"Not to Marius again!"

"No. It's for Grantaire."

Gavroche snickered. He knew not only about Grantaire's feelings for Enjolras but what he was doing in the other room (The little peeping Tom).

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to give him this note." Eponine said.

Gavroche was presented with two options. He could either tell his sister not to go into the room for fear of traumatization. Or…

"He's right in that room over there, 'Ponine."

"Thank you very much, Gav."

Gavroche snickered as she went to the door. As Eponine got nearer, she could hear muffled moans from inside the room. If love hadn't made her oblivious, she would've known not to go in the room… Unfortunately, she opened the door to see Grantaire and Enjolras… umm… in an awkward position. Eponine closed the door quickly. The two hadn't even noticed her. She first went off, picked up a bonnet and vomited into it. She then went over to a corner and cried. Joly saw this as an opportunity to move in.

Meanwhile, Cosette was looking around.

"Where did I set my bonnet for my next scene?" She asked. She saw it, picked it up, not noticing anything, and placed it on her head. The moment of realization was priceless as she screamed and ran to a sink to wash her hair.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" She cried.

Fantine was seated oppostite of Valjean who was combing Azelma's hair.

"Thenardier is getting into character a bit much don't you think?" Fantine asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he winks at me and he even suggested…" Fantine stopped and motioned for Valjean to lean in. She whispered in his ear and he gasped. He stood up and walked over to Thenardier.

"That'll by Forty-Two "Hail Mary's" and Fifteen "Our Father's"." He growled to him after slapping him.

Meanwhile, Eponine was tearing up her letter to Grantaire. Joly walked over to her.

"What's wrong, 'Ponine?"

"Grantaire…" She sniffled. "He… he's… with Enjolras… In that room…" She sobbed. Joly wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry, Eponine… I'm sure you'll find someone…"

Eponine looked up at him.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

Eponine smiled. She then looked at his hand.

"Joly?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind taking your arm off of me? It's making me really uncomfortable."

Joly complied. Eponine got up and began to scan the rest of the cast for a cute guy to follow. Joly sighed. Then, he got an idea. He noticed Eponine's hat was on the ground. He went over to a table and pulled out a piece of paper. He began to write on it. He set the paper in her hat and walked away. Eponine came back, dejected because she didn't find anyone single, straight, cute, and sensitive enough for her liking. She looked in her hat and saw the note. She took it out and read it.

"_Mademoiselle Eponine, I deeply love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please meet me on the roof of the theatre after the first scene of the second act. Love, Your Secret Admirer."_

Eponine smiled. She then shuddered. She had never admitted it until she cried out to the heavens:

"But I'm afraid of heights!"

Joly slapped his forehead. Another plan was foiled… maybe…

La Epster came backstage to announce that the Intermission was over. She looked around to see who was missing.

"Where are Grantaire and Enjolras?"

Gavroche smiled.

"Why, they're in the other room, arguing about the revolution."

La Epster, who was nursing a tension headache so she really did not have her common sense about her, walked over to the room and opened the door. She saw the two and cried out.

"Augh!" She said as she shielded her eyes. "Okay you two. Um… Intermission is over… Get dressed and get onstage Enjolras."

Grantaire and Enjolras complied. They kissed and Enjolras leaned over and whispered in Grantaire's ear.

"Let's act like we've always acted except when we're alone."

"Okay, Mon cher," Grantaire smiled. They both walked out, Grantaire acting drunk and Enjolras pinching his ear.

"Maybe that'll teach you to mess with me, winecask."

"Oh, Apollo. You smite me with your words…" Grantaire then "passed out" on the ground. Eponine, Gavroche, and Joly looked at them incredulously. Enjolras waited until everyone cleared to their entrances. He then helped Grantaire up and kissed his forehead.

"I'll perform out there for you," He whispered.

"Okay, my love. Break a leg." Grantaire whispered.

Enjolras walked out onto the stage with a pistol. He prepared to start thesecond act.

A/N: So thus ends the first act (Finally!). Sorry for all the slash… and the random Phantom moment… and the OOC-ness… I had to make Eponine sing one of my favorite songs though. Anyway, before I get into a Grantaire-ish rant, I better go to sleep. Please Review but no Flames.


	7. In Which the Second Act Starts and Joly’...

Chapter 7- In Which the Second Act Starts and Joly's plan backfires

A/N: There is still a slash warning. Now, we'll focus more on Eponine and Joly during this act. I do not own Les Miserables, The Work and the Glory, or Ragtime. Please Review but no flames.

Enjolras stood center stage holding the pistol as the music started. The curtain rose and he looked up into the heavens.

"_Say goodbye to music_

_Say goodbye to light._

_Anything I care for_

_Take it from my sight._

_Let me feel no comfort_

_Let me hear no sound!_

_Only darkness and pain_

_The anger and pain!_

_The blood and the pain!_

_I buried my heart in the ground!_

_In the ground!_

_When I buried you in the ground."_ Enjolras sang as he fell to his knees. He looked up suddenly with a rather crazed expression.

"_I see your face_

_And we will ride_

_On the wheels of a new dream_

_Grantaire_

_A new dream, Grantaire_

_Now_

_I'll play them the music of something beginning_

_An era EXPLODING!_

_A century spinning_

_MY law!_

_And MY justice_

_In rhythm and rhyme!_

_Listen to that ragtime!"_ Enjolras yelled at the end, firing four times. He then stood on a platform center stage as Lesgles and Toussaint, dressed as newsboys entered with newspapers.

"_Extra! Extra! Negro gunman shoots three dead!"_

"_Murderer's demands revealed!"_

"_One. That my car be returned to me in its original condition. Two. That the white excrescence Fire Chief Javert be turned over to me for my justice! Nothing less, nothing more."_

The entire cast entered holding newspapers.

"_Somewhere in the city_

_There's a madman waiting_

_Standing in the shadows with a gun in his hands_

_A man of color who is calmly stating_

'_Jolras demands!_

'_Jolras demands!"_

As the song went on, the dancing became more elaborate and "West Side Story-ish" as the cast faced off throughout the song. Javert went into hiding after being threatened by the other firemen. Courfeyrac, Feuilly, and Jean Prouvaire swore to Enjolras that they would stand by his side. Combeferre denounced Enjolras' actions and Eponine and Joly denied ever knowing Enjolras. The whole number ended with mass confusion and terror. At the end of the number, Eponine walked over to the mirror and stole some of Cosette's makeup.

"Eponine? What are you doing?" Cosette asked.

"I need to look pretty. Someone is meeting me on the roof to change my life," Eponine replied. She smiled at Cosette (Eponine had not smiled a lot so it looked slightly deranged). Cosette gasped in horror when she saw the mess Eponine had made.

"Here. Let me help you with that. In makeup, less is more."

As Cosette helped Eponine, Grantaire and Enjolras went back into their room. Feuilly saw this but had to go onstage for a scene in which Gavroche was introduced to baseball.

Meanwhile, Joly was on the roof. He sat there, looking at the stars.

"I wonder if she'll really come up. Maybe she'll reject me… I think it's a high enough fall to kill myself if she does…" He mused. He soon heard a door open. He turned to see the door of the stairway open. He saw Eponine's silhouette in front of the billboard for "The Work and the Glory" (Utah thing). He smiled.

Eponine looked out and saw the silhouette of someone in a dress. This someone had longer hair than most guys and was rather thin. Eponine gasped in horror. It was a woman who wanted her. Probably Toussaint (She had always had her suspicions) or Azelma playing a cruel trick.

"I don't go that way!" She cried out before leaving down the stairs.

Joly sighed. He just wasn't destined to be happy with the girl of his dreams. He sat down up on the roof and cried.

Eponine went downstairs and sat down angrily. She was being tricked, she knew it. It was all an elaborate scheme to make her go crazy, she was sure of it. Eponine buried her face in her hands and cried.

The scene onstage was changing to the family moving to Atlantic City. After Gavroche told Houdini for the fourth or fifth time in the play to warn the duke, he exited, leaving Valjean to sing about making movies.

Gavroche looked over at Eponine when he exited and felt that rare compassion for his sister. He ran over to her.

"Eponine, what's wrong?"

"I was told to meet someone on the roof and I was hoping it was the man of my dreams but it wasn't… it was a woman…"

"How do you know?"

"Well I saw the silhouette of a person with longer hair in a dress…"

Gavroche, once again, had a decision to make. He could either tell Eponine that it wasn't a woman but Joly (since Joly had told him about Eponine) or…

"You're probably right. I think it was Cosette or someone… I've seen her look at you longingly."

Eponine cried harder. She was never going to find her true love… and the person who loved her was the person she had despised…

Meanwhile, Joly had made up his mind and was standing on the ledge of the roof…

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I just needed something to happen (I can't make everything happy… right away…). Anyway please review but No Flames.


	8. In which Marius blows things up and Some...

Chapter Eight- In which Marius blows things up and Something happens to Joly.

A/N: Another Chapter in the Mis-Time saga… I do not own Les Miserables or Ragtime… Please Review but no flames.

Grantaire finished with Enjolras and told him he was going to find Joly to thank him. Grantaire looked around. He walked over to Feuilly.

"Feuilly, where's Joly?" He asked.

"He went up on the roof."

"Thanks." Grantaire said as he went up to the roof. He could barely hear Feuilly shout "I know what you two were doing in there".

Grantaire reached the roof to see Joly at the edge. It was raining now. The rain had mixed in with the hypochondriac's tears. His blue eyes were shut tight as his auburn hair was pressed to his face.

"Joly? What are you doing."

"I'm ending it all, R. I can't go on."

"What do you mean?"

"Eponine… She doesn't even know I care for her…"

"Have you told her?"

"I tried… It's not worth it, Grantaire… I just want to die…"

"But you can't die… I bet that if I helped, I could get her to love you."

Joly smiled to himself. He began to turn around. Unfortunately, one should not stand on the rooftop in high heels in a rainstorm. He flipped backwards and fell. A shiny object flew out of his pocket and onto the ledge where he was formerly standing. It cracked on impact.

"Joly!" Grantaire cried out. Grantaire heard a thud. He looked on the ledge to see the broken mirror and a badly sketched picture of Eponine and Joly holding hands. Around them was a heart. He cried as he looked at the ledge.

"Goodbye, friend…"

Grantaire mournfully walked down the stairs, carrying the only thing left of his matchmaking friend. How was he going to explain this?

Meanwhile on stage, Jean Valjean and Fantine had fallen in love watching Azelma and Gavroche play-er-get into a fight that involved biting. Soon, The Harlem Ensemble (minus Joly) entered. They all wondered where he was but shook it off. Marius entered.

"_Here comes that cracker who doesn't know he's a cracker."_ Courfeyrac said.

"I'm not a cracker," Marius laughed as if Courfeyrac was an absolute idiot. "I'm not made of wheat…"

Cosette slapped her forehead offstage.

"_He comes here everyday trying to get to Enjolras. Doesn't he know it's a private thoroughfare?" _Eponine asked.

"_I just want to talk to him."_ Marius said. "Cracker… What a good name for a puppy…Hee hee hee." He mused.

"_Try the pond where they sank his car!"_

"_Tried it."_

"_Try the cemetery where he buried his Grantaire like a queen!"_

"_Tried it."_

"_Then try the gates of Justice that refuse to open for him."_

"_Please just let me see him!"_ Marius finally cried out.

All except Feuilly exited. Feuilly looked at Marius.

"_Do you have a silver dollar?"_ He asked.

Marius gave him the money and Feuilly led him offstage.

Backstage, Grantaire exited the stairway that had led to the roof of doom. Eponine walked over to him.

"Grantaire! Have you seen Joly? He missed his whole scene!"

Grantaire broke down. Eponine hugged him.

"What happened, Grantaire?"

"Joly… he was going to kill himself… on the roof… I tried to stop him… he slipped… fell on the ground… like a cantaloupe… mirror… only thing left…" Grantaire said in between sobs. "He loved you… Eponine… He thought you hated him and killed himself…"

Eponine looked up. Grantaire handed her Joly's broken mirror. Eponine looked at it and saw the picture. She walked away from him and walked to a corner. She wept softly. She was loved by someone who was handsome, sensitive, straight, and single (as far as she knew) and he was gone. And it was all her fault.

Meanwhile, Grantaire prepared to enter as he wiped away some tears. Enjolras sat down at a table. He began to relive the night that he and Grantaire met at a club he was playing in.He looked out as Grantaire entered. Enjolras noticed Grantaire had been crying.

"_What's your name?"_

_"Grantaire."_

_"Well, I'm Enjolras."_

_"I know."_

They sang "Sarah-er-Grantaire Brown Eyes" while dancing with each other on opposite sides of the stage (It's been done and it looks awesome!). Enjolras knew that the minute he got a chance, he would ask what was wrong. Grantaire exited and Marius was brought onstage by the rest of the Harlem Ensemble minus Eponine. Jean Prouvaire whistled a tune.

_"I said, 'No music'!"_

_"We brought him."_ Courfeyrac said.

_"Well, why are you here?"_ Enjolras asked Marius angrily.

_"I... If I could.. I know you... What I mean to say is..."_

Madame Thenardier entered. She explained that Marius wanted to say all of these noble things asking for forgiveness for what White people had done but instead he simply said:

"_I know how to blow things up."_

"Do you know just how scary that is?" Enjolras asked.

A/N: Sorry it seems so sad. Don't worry though. As usual, things will look up… eventually… Please Review but No Flames.


	9. In which Gavroche finds something and A ...

Chapter Nine- In which Gavroche finds something and A barricade scene occurs

A/N: I do not own Les Miserables or Ragtime. Please Review but no flames.

Gavroche was up on the roof while the next scene was occurring. He was looking around for Joly. He suddenly heard a weak voice.

"Help… help… someone… help…" It cried.

"Joly?"

"Gavroche! Help me!" Joly cried out.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the awning! I grabbed onto a spire but it broke of and we both fell but I landed on the awning while the spire fell. Could you help me up?"

Gavroche ran over to a fire hose that was on the roof. He extended it to Joly who climbed up. He was drenched, shivering, and sneezing. He looked at little Gavroche.

"Thanks…"

"No problem but you're on soon."

Joly hugged Gavroche. Gavroche helped him down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Eponine was in the corner. She was looking at one of the broken shards of the mirror. She looked from her wrist to the shard and back to her wrist. She had only done this one other time and had almost died… but Joly had found her when he was first starting out in medical school and bandaged her. Eponine cried softly. She wanted it all to end.

Grantaire was watching Enjolras from backstage when he heard Eponine cry out. He ran over to her. She had cut her finger with the shard accidentally.

"I was rethinking cutting my wrists… maybe I could join Joly…"

Grantaire hugged her as she cried. Gavriche helped Joly through the door. Joly looked around. He looked in the corner to see Eponine and Grantaire. Eponine was crying softly into his shoulder. Joly walked over to them.

"Eponine? What's wrong?"

"Oh Joly… I just heard that you died because you thought I hated you and I wanted to kill myself and- Joly?"

Eponine looked up. Joly's auburn hair was drying now into curls. His blue eyes looked wearily at her. He smiled weakly at her. Eponine stood up and threw her arms around him. They kissed passionately. Grantaire smiled and looked offstage. He gasped. Enjolras and his men had built a barricade on the stage. It was made from bookshelves and tables.

"_Enjolras' insanity was finally proven when he shifted his rage from Javert a known bigot, to Babet, the most powerful man of his time. He has barricaded the library and threatens to blow it up. Only a mad man would do this."_ Combeferre said.

The ensemble "women" crowded on another part of the stage behind police barricades as they sang in vigil. Eponine and Joly rushed in into the back after missing their cue. They stood in the back. Joly smiled. She had kissed him and most likely meant it. Eponine smiled. Someone actually loved her for her and had kissed her. And she like it.

"_A day of peace_

_A day of pride_

_A day of justice_

_We have been denied_

_Let the new day dawn_

_Oh Lord I pray!_

_Ooh ooh ooh…"_

Babet was shouting into the building for Coalhouse to surrender. Thenardier entered and told them to send in Combeferre to negotiate.


End file.
